


Former Champion

by wirelessheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Just not in the same spoken language, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, More tags to be added if need be, OMC/Arcanine, Pokemon/Human Relationships, Pokephilia, Pregnancy Kink, Remi can communicate with his Pokemon, anyway, kind of, poor Remi didn't know much about how Arcanine mating worked, reckless decisions with good endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirelessheart/pseuds/wirelessheart
Summary: Remi, the former Alola champion, retires with his team and tries to live a quiet, normal life. When he continuously gets asked about breeding one of his top Pokemon, he and his Arcanine come up with an alternative method to doing so.Warning: mentions of vomiting, if any of you are sensitive to reading scenes where that is mentioned





	Former Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, I'm thinking of posting some independent works away from my main series, which I'm planning on posting to most days of the week. Sometimes I get an itch to write something separate of it though, so I'll probably have my own stories like these pop up every now and then. 
> 
> Also, in this story there is a male character that gets pregnant. The reason for this is like in my other story. This takes place in the future where there are surgeries that are provided that allow for men who are willing to be able to become pregnant. Pokemon and people are compatible, and people are almost like dittos in the way that they can breed with most Pokemon. Because after all, in Pokemon history, people and Pokemon used to be the same thing many years ago.
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you liked the story. Enjoy!

Being a champion was difficult. Anywhere are I went he was swarmed by people asking for his autograph or for tips on how to train. He did his best to interact with the people, but it was hard. However, he had no idea being a former champion would be just as difficult.

Remi, now in his late twenties, had retired from his job and a new, younger girl by the name of Mary had taken over. His Pokemon team was getting older as well, and they deserved a break. And what a better place than to settle down than in a small town by the beach? Alola was known for its spacious land in between towns, so it was easy to buy a ranch house near Hano Beach.

It was nice and quiet in the beginning, Remi living with the team his family had specifically raised for him. The Pokemon he had were popular throughout the region, and when he was out in town people tended to stop by and take pictures with whatever Pokemon were with them. It was funny, it was almost like the Pokemon were more of a celebrity than he was.

A lot of the younger girls in the region had their favorite being his Clefairy, Peaches. She was small, but once you gave her an eviolite and had her Friend Guard ability activate during a double battle, she and her lay were powerhouses. But, at the end of the day Peaches's favorite activity was sitting near the fireplace and eating sweets by Remi's side, watching some silly movie to pass the time.

There were many people who adored his tougher looking Pokemon. Garchomp and Gengar, named Eliza and Jezebel, respectively, were fan favorites, and the two Pokemon had quite the ego from it. They tended to fight and argue with each other, but Remi could see they were attached at the hip. It was adorable, actually.

Benedict — Bee for short — was loved by many as well. The Milotic was beautiful in every way, and many adored the shiny scales that he adorned. Remi was always asked how he managed to get a shiny Pokemon in the first place, but all he could say was that his parents were avid breeders that wanted to gift him with the perfect Pokemon when he first set out on his journey. He may have not been his first Pokemon, but he was one of the former champion's most treasured.

His least popular Pokemon was probably his Honchkrow, Igor. In all honestly, Remi thought Igor enjoyed not being popular, but only since he knew it was because he was feared by most of the people. Everyone had heard tales of the unforgiving power Igor contained, and Remi had only heard few people name Igor as their favorite while he was still Champion.

However, his personal favorite had to be his Arcanine, Cleo, who had been in his life for as long as he could remember. His parents had given him Cleo when he was a little boy and when said Pokemon was just a little Growlithe puppy. At first, Cleo was there to make sure Remi didn't get hurt while walking to school or around town back in Unova, but he became his starter when he moved to Alola.

Many people adored Cleo, for he was a mix of power and gentleness. No one wanted to get near him during a match, but out of battles Cleo loved letting kids climb all over him and getting quality attention from everyone. In fact, he was thought of so highly that when Remi and his team retired from professional competitions, he was asked multiple times if he would breed Cleo so people could raise his children, a job his parents used to do before they themselves retired.

Remi wanted to deny it at first, knowing Cleo wasn't terribly interested in mating with a bunch of random females or anything, but he saw the price for the offspring were a pretty penny. Maybe if he could figure out other ways to breed Cleo, then maybe he'd end up going through with it.

\---

Remi was lucky that he and Cleo shared such a strong bond — the Arcanine could hold a conversation with him even though he couldn't actually speak English. So, when Remi was laying against his side one winter evening and asked him what he wanted to do about the breeding situation, he expected to know exactly what Cleo thought about it.

What he didn't expect, however, was his Pokemon's reaction. Cleo seemed thoughtful for a while, and then as if a lightbulb went off above him, turned his head and nosed at Remi's stomach.

The former champion was confused to say the least, sitting up and running a hand through his dyed black hair. "Cleo, what are you doing exactly?" He asked, staring at the Pokemon quizzically. Cleo just nosed again at his stomach, but moved a little lower this time around. He was standing on all fours now, hovering over Remi and nosing his shirt up, puffing hot air on his stomach.

Remi couldn't help but giggle at the feeling of Cleo's wet nose and hot breath mixed together on his sensitive stomach. He laughed as he was tickled, squirming around and grabbing the Arcanine's mane to try and gently push him off, but suddenly it clicked. "Wait wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked as he caught his breath, staring into Cleo's eyes.

The Arcanine barked in reply, moving his head to lick all over Remi's face. Usually Cleo didn't act like this, but the former champion understood why now. "You want to do it with me, of all things? I don't know that it'll even-"

He was cut off when Cleo's tongue slipped inside his mouth, licking around. It was shocking how similar this was to a French kiss, albeit an extremely sloppy one. It was the strangest thing Remi had ever experienced in at least a long time, but despite the oddity of it all he found himself wrapping his arms around his Pokemon's neck. It was intimate, the way their tongues twirled and danced around each other, his being completely overtaken by the Arcanine's much larger one. Obviously Cleo paid attention to the romance movies Remi liked to watch sometimes.

Cleo's sharp teeth were so close to his face, and Remi felt he should be nervous, but instead the feeling of his teeth against his face caused a shiver to run down his spine. Pokemon and human relations weren't completely uncommon anymore, but they were still not the norm by any stretch of the word. He had never thought about doing anything like this with Cleo or any Pokemon, to be frank, but it wasn't an unwelcome experience.

He and Cleo soon broke apart, the former champion panting heavily. Cleo didn't waste much more time, moving lower and nosing Remi's shirt up until the man got the message, pulling it up over his head and off onto the ground. The Arcanine rubbed at his now exposed stomach and chest, seemingly scenting him, and the sudden feeling of a hot tongue lapping at his nipples made Remi squirm again.

"Jeez, Cleo, you sure know what you're doing," Remi murmured, but sat up nonetheless. "I'd rather not hurt my back by doing this on the wood floor, let's go up to my room."

Cleo nodded in response and allowed Remi to stand up, but followed closely behind as they made their way across the hall to Remi's room. The bed was large and soft, with many pillows and blankets neatly put on the mattress, but Remi made sure to move the blankets off so they wouldn't get messy and have o be cleaned again. A few of the pillows stayed on for his comfort, though. Before he finished, though, he grabbed a small container out of his bedside drawer.

"Okay, come on," He told his companion as he pulled off his pants and boxers. Cleo easily jumped on the bed, the mattress dipping to accommodate his weight, and Remi sat down beside him. "You really want to do this?" He asked, looking at Cleo dead in the eye, and the Arcanine barked happily and nuzzled his cheek, a clear yes.

"Alright, let me just do something so it doesn't hurt," Remi replied as he made himself comfortable. He popped open the cap of the container, putting some of the lube on his fingers and reaching down. He had had his fair share of romantic partners, so he knew how this all went down, and his first finger easily slipped into his entrance. Cleo watched on, examining him.

By the time he had a second finger in and was beginning to stretch himself, Remi found his mouth filled with Cleo. The Arcanine had pushed his tongue between his lips and the former champion easily opened up for him. They made out like that, Cleo on top of him and Remi with his fingers buried in his ass, having pushed a third one in. He didn't know how big Cleo would be, but as he began to feel the Pokemon's length press against him, he began to get an idea.

To be honest, he had no idea about Arcanine mating specifically. He was never interested, all he knew was that they had a sheath and the females were taken from behind. So, once he felt he was prepared enough, he pulled away from his companion and patted his side so the Arcanine could let him up. Cleo complied, standing and allowing Remi the room to move onto his hands and knees.

At this point, Remi didn't know exactly what to do. So, he just did what felt natural and pressed the side of his face into the pillow, putting his ass up higher for Cleo. He was giving up all control to the Arcanine, trusting that he wouldn't take advantage of his submissive state. Cleo seemed to understand that, because as he mounted the man, he affectionately licked Remi's cheek.

Remi waited, feeling Cleo's large paws grip his sides. The Arcanine was much bigger in size than him, so he was completely covered over by the Pokemon. With a surprise, Remi found himself completely hard already, and Cleo hadn't even tried actually fucking him yet. Just the thought and a bit of fingering himself was enough to make his cock leak onto the bed, and a whine escaped him and he pushed back against his companion.

That seemed to be enough for Cleo, because not even a second later he was trusting forward. His cock missed Remi's entrance the first few times, but on the fourth or fifth thrust began pushing in past the tight ring of muscles. Remi allowed himself to be manhandled by the Arcanine, his face being pressed into the pillows as Cleo thrusted forward, cock growing still as he pushed further and further in.

A groan escaped Remi's lips as he felt his insides be filled to the brim and still more was being pushed in. He hadn't expected Cleo to be absolutely huge, but here he was, doing his best to take all of his member. It burned, and for a few scary moments Remi felt like he was going to tear from the sheer girth of the Arcanine, but finally Cleo stopped pushing in. The Pokemon had sensed Remi's fear and waited patiently, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and licking him. It took at least a few minutes before Remi was calm enough to nod and give Cleo the approval to keep moving. But after that, he knew Cleo wouldn't stop.

The Arcanine's hips jerked, setting a harsh pace that Remi had never dealt with before. The thrusts were quick and strong, much stronger than any man the former champion had ever hooked up with. At first, he tried pushing back and meeting his thrusts, but soon enough he was a writhing, mewling mess in the sheets. He was moaning wantonly, every touch feeling magnified and causing heat to pool deep in his gut. He tripped at the sheets, trying to keep his balance while his legs shook, threatening to give out. Even if they did, though, Cleo had such a strong hold on him that he wouldn't move anywhere. He was completely stupid the mercy of this big, strong Pokemon, and that thought was what tipped Remi off the edge, releasing onto himself and the sheets below, moaning helplessly into the pillow while his sensitive prostate continued to be pummeled without any sign of stopping.

Just when he thought that was it, something even larger than the rest of Cleo's cock pressed against his hole. Remi didn't think much of it, still too in a fucked out daze to care all that much until it began stretching his hole even wider. Remi's eyes widened at that, thinking this was the moment when something would tear and it would all turn into a mess, but then the large bump pushed past his hole and locked in. After a few more jerks of the hips, Cleo began to release inside of him, his seed hot but not burning.

Remi could do nothing else but watch as he was continuously filled with more and more of Cleo's hot seed, it seemingly never ending. He felt fuller than he ever had before, and still more was flooding inside him. The feeling caused his second orgasm, though much less came out of his weeping cock from how soon this orgasm was from the first.

Both of his canals were filled to the brim, and more poured into what Remi could only guess was his stomach. He saw his stomach begin to bulge out from the amount of cum being dumped into him, and he groaned at the feeling, partly out of pleasure but also of discomfort.

Finally, once Cleo's seed stopped flowing into him, Remi sighed in relief. He went go move forward, but yelped from pain inside, realizing Cleo's cock wasn't budging. They were stuck. "Cleo, can you maybe get us unstuck or something?" He asked nervously, getting back up on his hands. The Arcanine in questioned shook his head in response, and as he continue to grip Remi's waist, rolled over so he as half on his back, half on his side.

"I guess we're staying here for a while, huh?" Remi murmured, pushing his dark hair our of his eyes and giving up trying to pull away. He instead snuggled up against Cleo's warm fur, just like they used to do during their travels together.

\---

Really, Remi did not plan well for this. It was one thing to be fucked by your Arcanine so hard that you could barely move the next day (much to Peaches worry — she was running around as fast as her stubby legs could take her, giving him whatever food and pain medication he asked for), but it was another to actually become knocked up by one. He had done a little research on Arcanine mating and gestation and found that it would only take about three months before the litter would be born, which meant his pregnancy would be quite fast. However, that meant his body realized he was pregnant much sooner than expected.

When he wasn't too tired to move or retching into his toilet, Remi had taken some time grabbing whatever medications and vitamins he would need for the pregnancy, telling the cashier it was for a friend who was too tired to leave her house. He definitely was not about to let anyone know he himself had gotten pregnant, and with Cleo's pups on top of that. However, there was one person he could trust with anything, including this.

"Rem, are you an _idiot_?" His sister, Madeline, was smacking her hand to her face at this point, leaning against Remi's kitchen counter while she stood across from her, sheepishly looking away.

"Do you know what an interspecies pregnancy could even mean? You're actually stupid," She groaned as she glared at him. She was two years younger than him and bred Pokemon herself. Remi may have been older, but she was the reasonable thinker.

Remi knew she would be mad, but he still found it surprising just how upset she was. "Well, I looked that up and got all the things I'll need to take, if that helps at all," He replied carefully, smiling nervously as she continued to glare.

She was silent for a long moment, but then sighed. "Remi, why on _earth_ did you decide to get knocked up by Cleo?" She asked, trying to sound less angry now. It wasn't working well.

In that moment, Remi didn't actually know why. He wasn't fully on it for the money, and Cleo seemed to want him... plus, it had felt amazing. "I just, I guess I wanted to and he wanted to, so we did it," was all he could say. "And this is happening. You're the only other one who knows, so can you just let me be stupid and help me out? Like, just little things like getting me some groceries every now and then?"

"Fine, but you owe me big time," She hesitantly agreed, and surprisingly brought her brother in for a hug. "I love you to death, Rem, just don't go being reckless like that. This is a big thing, and I'm not one to judge since I've seen just how smart Cleo is and how you two communicate.... Just, don't get hurt, okay?"

Remi found himself hugging her harder, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Thanks, Maddy."

\---

Much to his chagrin, Remi found himself gaining weight much faster than he had expected. What started as a tiny bump had grown into what someone would look like three months pregnant with a human baby, and it had only been a few weeks. Cleo was around him constantly, making sure he felt safe and warm, and the rest of the team had caught on. Peaches had given Cleo the equivalent of a parent scolding a child, and Bee had been much more curious than expected. Jezebel, however, was delighted — Remi forgot how much she adored babies of all species — and Eliza was shocked. Igor acted indifferent around everyone, but was the first by Remi's side whenever he found himself throwing up into the toilet in the middle of the night.

Besides the nausea and tiredness he felt during random parts of the day, there were also times where he felt his emotions and hormones were on overdrive. All he could do was writhe and squirm around on his bed until he gave in and weakly called out for Cleo, who came running to him immediately. During those times, all Remi could think about was being taken over and over again by the big Arcanine, who readily complied. Cleo would fuck him slowly, gently, as to not hurt him or the litter of pups growing inside him. Remi would think he was sated, but it seemed that once Cleo's knot shrank and he pulled out, Remi would be ready for another round. Sometimes, Remi would need it so bad that he would roll Cleo over onto his back and sit down onto his cock, fucking himself on it until they both came again. Needless to say, he never slept much those nights.

By the two month mark, Remi found his stomach to be big enough that he couldn't walk without a waddle, and honestly he would rather lay around than walk. He had looked in the mirror to see just how big he was, and was shocked by the sheer size of himself. He looked like he was eight months pregnant with two human babies, not two months with a littler of pups! He had no idea how to tell how many there were, but the constant kicking felt like there were at least four or five. And knowing Cleo, his pups would be big.

Maddy stopped by with groceries whenever he called and said he needed them, and she checked up on him to make sure all was well. But besides that, Remi was pretty much in his bed or on his couch, his team either with him or out and about on his property. At this point, Cleo didn't like to leave his side, and only would when Remi specifically told him to go or if Peaches was there to keep Remi company. The former champion didn't mind though, Cleo was warm and soft to snuggle up against, especially at night when he was watching a movie in his living room or when he was sleeping in his bed.

About a week later, Remi had noticed that not only was his stomach growing steadily bigger by the day, but his body was making other changes too. His hips had widened to prepare for the near future when the litter would be born, and his chest had grown a bit as well, nipples large and sore to the touch. He was never the most masculine, preferring to shave his facial hair and never being extremely muscular, but now his body looked almost feminine, save for the ome area down below. His thighs and ass, though, had gotten wider and more plump, and Remi knew he'd have to go shopping for bigger pants once this was all over. But honestly, he sort of liked the new thickness of his body. Cleo seemed to enjoy it, too, the way his breasts, ass, and thighs would jiggle as the Arcanine pounded into him whenever they would have sex. Remi's stomach lightly brushed the sheets when he was on his hands and knees, and he honestly thought that was kind of hot.

Though, not everything was so nice. His back and ankles were constantly sore, and by now he preferred to just have Cleo carry him around the house on his back when he wanted to do anything. He was heavy, but Cleo didn't seem to mind.

\---

It happened in the middle of the afternoon. Remi was napping in his bed, arm around his swollen and tautly stretched stomach while Cleo slept against his back. He was woken up by the most uncomfortable and slightly painful feeling, which he determined was a small contraction. He had gotten them every now and then the night before, but he had assumed they were false ones. Now though, it seemed like it was time.

Cleo was awake by the time Remi's water broke, soaking up the bed sheets. Time seemed to slow to a creep and speed up dramatically at the same time, because while each push seemed to take a year, the first baby slid out of him and onto the bed in the blink of an eye. Cleo licked the fluid and blood off of the squirming, whimpering thing, and brought it close to Remi's chest. The man barely had time to really take in the sight of the currently blind and deaf pup that moved to suckle at his left breast before the next contractions came.

He pushed and pushed and before he knew it there was a second, and then a third Growlithe whining on his chest. The first one had finished suckling and the third one took its sibling's spot, and Remi wondered just how he was going to nurse all the pups.

The fourth one was the hardest. Remi cried out in pain as the pup crowned, feeling like his insides were going to tear, and it took a lot of distracting affection from Cleo to forget about that and just keep pushing. When it finally slid out of his hole and onto the bed, it was obvious that it was the biggest one of the litter, at least so far. Remi prayed that four or five was it, but he realized after the fifth one was put on his chest that he was far from done.

By the time nine puppies were all squirming and fighting for a chance to get some of his milk, Remi just wanted it to be over so he could sleep. However, there was still at least one more on its way. Cleo encouraged him to keep going with loving nuzzles to his face, and before it was over Remi ended up birthing three more pups. He really should have expected a Pokemon as large as Arcanine to have such large litters, but it was overwhelming to see eleven Growlithe pups crawling all over him. Cleo was delighted though, curling Remi and the pups into his chest, and soon Remi found himself dozing off.

\---

"Okay, these guys are actually adorable," Maddy cooed as she held one of the puppies up for inspection. The Growlithe pups were old enough to see and hear now, but still were only a few weeks old. They were in the beginning process of being weaned off milk and to solid food, but usually Remi still had to deal with them attacking him for milk whenever it was feeding time. Thankfully, however, Maddy had helped him get bottles so they all could be fed at once, which was a gigantic help.

Remi was on the floor of the living room, leaning against Cleo who was laying behind him, and had two of the puppies trotting all over them. They were all so warm and puffy, and even this early on they had their own personalities. The two in his arms, Rina and Clyde, were extremely clingy and loved to stay around him and Cleo, but most of the others were more independent. Maddy had personally taken a liking to the biggest of the litter, Tristan. He was a gentle giant, and hated play-fighting his siblings, which was the sweetest thing.

"I hear people are practically lining up to see the puppies, huh?" Maddy asked as she put Tristan down, marked some things in her paper, and snatched up another Growlithe to check.

"Yeah, my phone was ringing off the hook, but I told people to stop calling me about the litter until they're closer to being old enough to adopt, so that's helped a bit," Remi replied, holding Clyde close to him and giving him a big smooch on the forehead. "I'll be sad when they leave though, but I'll probably end up keeping one eventually."

Maddy paused her check up, staring at him. "... Eventually? You actually want to go through that again?" She asked, incredulously.

Remi nodded in reply. "Well, I think Cleo considers us mates now or something like that, so it's bound to happen eventually. So why not? I'll probably keep one every now and then, and I don't mind. Having people not figure it out will be hard, so I may have to move more into the country, but that's no big deal," he explained, having honestly thought most of this out by now.

Maddy was surprised, but not for very long. She should have expected something like this to happen. "Well, if you really want to. You'll have to tell mom and dad eventually though, but I guess I'll stay by your side if they're mad. Though, they're really chill so they'd probably get over it," She replied, continuing her check up.

"Thanks sis, I really owe you one," Remi replied, putting Clyde down and snuggling deeper into Cleo's fur. Her response was unexpected, though.

"Well, maybe you could give me one of the Growlithe? I like Tristan a lot, and I could use a strong Arcanine to help protect some of the other Pokemon at the daycare. Plus, he's a sweetheart, so the little Pokemon will love him."

It was an easy yes from Remi, who was happy to know one of the litter would at least stay relatively close by. The rest of the check up went smoothly, and after lunch Maddy went on her way.

\---

When the last Growlithe had been adopted, the house honestly felt lonely. However, Remi had been making plans with one of his architect friends to build him a ranch out in the countryside where he and the team could stay. It was larger, had more accessibility for his Milotic to hang out with the rest of them, and was more private.

Once the house was built, everything was paid for, and Remi and his team had moved in, everything seemed to fall into place. Igor had his own perch where he could watch for intruders, Jezebel and Eliza finally had their own private space where they could go — because honestly, it was obvious that they were trying to keep their relationship secret, even though Remi had constantly said it was okay for them to be together — and Bee had multiple indoor areas he could swim through to get to almost every area in the house, considering there was only one floor. Peaches had her own little garden she could tend to, and her own little comfort room where she and the others could hang out on comfy seats and watch tv all day if they so chose.

On top of that, Remi and Cleo had a larger room with two beds, one for regular sleeping, and one that was almost a nesting area. Remi had explained that it was for Cleo to sleep in, but it was honestly for the both of them. And boy, did that come in handy.

It had been more than a year since the first litter had been born and adopted (Maddy made sure to send the cutest pictures of Tristan whenever she could), and Remi and Cleo had decided they were ready for another one.

The nesting area was used when Cleo took Remi, fucking him for hours upon hours until there was no way the former champion wouldn't become pregnant with his pups again. That nesting area was used as a sleeping place when Remi was too tired and heavy to get up into the other bed, and it would be used when he gave birth to the litter and nursed them.

According to Maddy, who had learned better ways to determine the number of young in a litter, there would be approximately fourteen this time, which meant his first litter was on the smaller side. He wasn't sure how well he would end up giving birth to three more than before, but that was okay. In the moment, as he lay with Cleo in the nesting area, Remi could feel the individual pups squirming and kicking around in his stomach, which was already large enough that he couldn't wrap his arms around it fully. He was halfway to dozing off, and Cleo was already asleep. Remi could only feel warm, full, and loved, and he was okay with how his life had turned out. This, this was good.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I hope you all liked this story! I have a lot of ideas floating around that are separate to my chaptered story, including one based on the actual playthrough of a game. If anyone has a particular Pokemon they want to see a story based around, feel free to let me know! I'm also planning on making a tumblr in the near future, so soon you'll be able to give me a holler over there! Thanks for reading!


End file.
